


“Daddy Dream”

by let_me_in



Series: dream team one shots for the soul :) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, George is being a good friend, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Pet Names, Short & Sweet, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, They are so in love, dream is a Tease, florida heat, he is such a gay disaster, kinda spicy, soft dreamnap, though he is only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_in/pseuds/let_me_in
Summary: Sapnap could outshine the sun, that's how happy he was. He and Dream were finally going to see each other again. Both were so excited, being able to see each other not just through a screen, to finally hug each other again, finally wrapping their arms around each other, completely lost in one another’s love.This is basically some fluff between Dream and Sap with a lot of teasing and bantering like they do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team one shots for the soul :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	“Daddy Dream”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the dynamic of this ship lol. I hope I was able to bring it across.  
> I hope you enjoy. :)

Sapnap groaned, still waiting for his luggage to arrive. "Ugh, the flight was so boring dude." He heard a laugh through his phone. "Aw, did little Nicky miss me that much?" Sapnap shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "You wish."

It took another 15 minutes for Sapnap's luggage to arrive. After he finally got it, he made his way straight to the exit of this godforsaken place. He hated airports. Flying itself wasn't that bad, just boring in his opinion. But all the stress radiating from the mass of people shoving through the airport to get to their flight faster, even though it doesn't make any difference, was truly annoying. He found the exit and stood now in the bright Florida sunlight shining directly at him. Now he just needed to find Dream. The two friends were on the phone the whole time. The older one was telling Sapnap where he needed to go to find the parking lot where he was waiting for him.

After a little wandering around, thanks to Dreams not very helpful way description, he finally spotted a tall man with blonde hair, wearing a bright white t-shirt, holding a phone up to his ear. The Texan couldn't help himself. "I see you!!" he screamed into his phone. The man who he had his eyes on made a hurt expression, holding his phone away from his ear as if something hurt his hearing.

That was definitely Dream.

Even though Sapnap had just screamed with excitement, Dream still didn't locate him, looking around searching for his dear friend. Suddenly he saw someone walking his way in a really fast manner. As the man came closer he recognized him and immediately opened his arms wide, his smile even wider than his outstretched arms.

This was everything Sapnap needed. Everything he wanted. He left his luggage behind to make a full on sprint to his friend. He flung right into his arms, the sudden momentum causing the taller one to fall back a little. Both laughed happily, finally holding each other after so long. Too long.

"Fuck man, I missed you so much." Sap mumbles into Dreams shirt. He himself should have worn something thinner too. His long sleeved shirt was perfect for the temperature in Texas, but Florida was even hotter than his home state. Dreams body warmth didn't really help his case. But he didn't care. 

Dream could melt him and he wouldn't care, as long as he could be close to him. Feel him. Smell him. Touch him.

Dreams long arms were completely wrapped around his fairly smaller body. His nose buried in his hair, taking in every part of him, not wanting to miss him ever again. "I missed you too." Dream hugged him a little tighter. "So much."

Dream had already ordered a Taxi so they wouldn't have to stay at the airport any longer than necessary. The driver looked at them weirdly. Both were quite an odd sight. One of them tall, hair a little damp because of sweat while smiling through the whole ride. The other one was smaller, wearing a shirt that was way too warm for today and he didn't keep his mouth shut, not for one second. It's safe to say that it was an amusing ride, listening to the smaller man rant about how stressful his day has been. Waking up early, worrying about catching his flight, being bored the whole time and repeating himself constantly about the fact how much he had missed his friend.

They arrived at Dreams address. A small apartment, conveniently close to a little grocery shop down the street. After paying the driver they entered the building. "Jesus Sapnap, for how long do you plan on staying?" Sapnap had a large suitcase with him plus a bag for over the shoulder. It looked like he wants to move in.

"Depends on how much food you have." He answered jokingly. It made Dream laugh, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face. Sapnap's heart melted. That sight was already worth flying all the way over here. They stood at the start of the stairs leading to Dream's home. Together they tried to get up the small staircase. They ended up with Sapnap standing with his bag on the top of the stairs, directing Dream how to maneuver the big case. An old lady poked her head out of her apartment wich was located right above Dreams due to all the noise the two men were making. "Do you boys need any help?" Both looked up. The women looked at them with a motherly glance. "Thank you Ms. Vaniette, but we've got it." Dram politely declines, finally standing next to Sapnap with his big suitcase. 

"Oh, you two look terrible if I may point that out. You both look extremely exhausted!" She looked at them, both having circles under their eyes from sleepless nights, too excited about meeting after so long and sweat dripplets forming on their skin, letting their hair stick to their foreheads a little. That was because one of them was stemming the big suitcase and the other wearing too much clothing. The lady, Ms. Vaniette, rushed back through the door she had come out of, coming back a few moments later with two glasses of what looked like fresh lemonade. "I hope you two like raspberry." She said kindly. Both thanked her for her generosity, accepting the delicious drinks. With new gathered energy they brought Sapnap luggage into Dreams apartment, waving goodbye to Ms. Vaniette.

"Dude, your neighbor is so nice." Dream smiled and nodded at his friends statement. "She really is. I sometimes chat with her. She told me her husband died several years ago, wich is why she moved here. Sometimes her two nieces visit her. She always gushes about how smart and kind they both are." It was quite sad, but Dream was very happy that her nieces made her so happy. She was a great woman.

"You're making me cry." Sapnap wiped away a non existent tear at his friend's neighbor's heartfelt backstory. Dream giggled at his silliness. "Go get yourself comfortable in the guest room. I really need to take a shower. I didn't have any time to do it this morning. Sapnap jokingly pushed his bottom lip forward. "We're not sleeping in the same bed?" He fluttered his eyelashes, posing like an anime high school girl. It send Dream into a full on teakettle wheeze. "Sorry babe, that spot is reserved for Patches. And you know exactly it’s too small for the both of us.”

Sapnap crossed his arms, acting like he was jealous or angry. But in reality he felt a soft haze of love settle in his stomach. He had always had a soft spot for pet names and Dream knew that. The Floridian went to the bathroom but stopped before going in. "Oh, by the way, if you want to see her, she's most likely in the living room. Though she's probably sleeping right now." 

Patches was one of the cutest cats Sapnap has ever met. He'd definitely greet her later. But now he had to store his things in the guest room. He stepped into the room, placing his suitcase next to the bed. He pulled out the most necessary things but decided he'd leave his clothes in it, too lazy to sort it into the drawers of the little dresser in the room. His shoulder bag found it's place on the foot end of the bed. He sighed deeply, wiping his forehead from the still damp wetness. He definitely needed to shower too. He'd go after Dream was done.

After he had decided on changing out of his long sleeve shirt into a purple t-shirt to endure the Florida heat at least a little, he left the room and went straight into the living room. Dream had been right, Patches was soundly asleep on the couch, snuggled into a yellow pillow. With silent steps Sapnap made his way to the small animal. He carefully sat down next to her, making sure not to disturb her. But the sudden weight shift on the couch made Patches' head shoot up. Her eyes landed on the somewhat familiar man in front of her. "Hey Patches. Remember me?" He asked in a soft voice, slowly stretching out his hand so the cat could smell it, debating wether Sap was safe to be around or not. After the wet nose sniffled his fingers, she looked at him, slightly tilting her head before letting it down again, ready to fall asleep once more.

The fact that she didn't rush away from him made Sapnap smile. His hand hovered over the soft fur, very timidly stroking it. Patches started purring a little, making the Texan's heart beam with fondness. He had met her once before and he was incredibly happy that she hadn't forgotten him completely. He pet her a few more times before his sore throat made him get up to search for something to drink. When he stepped out of the living room the bathroom door opened suddenly, making him jump slightly. A still wet haired Dream stood in front of him, small towel on top of his head. After a beat of silence Sap started to giggle profusely. Dream stood there, dumbfounded for a second. He didn't know what was so funny, but Sapnap's cute giggles quite quickly forced his confusion away, exchanging it with a lovestruck grin and pure happiness radiating from him. 

"You look ridiculous." The giggles had turned into pure laughter. Dream's grin turned into a devilish smile as a plan struck his brain. Sapnap, still laughing into his hands, didn't notice how Dream stepped forward with big steps, causing the towel to fall to the floor. He wrapping both his arms around the smaller man's thighs and with a quick motion he lifted him up, a surprised squeal escaping Sap's lips. Out of instinct to prevent himself from falling down he slung his arms around the taller one's neck. He looked at him with wide eyes, completely starstruck by his sudden move. Dream just laughed, starting to spin them around. Sapnap immediately clung tighter to his neck, scared he would drop him. "Dream! What are you doing?!" Despite the anxious undertone in his voice, he couldn't help the small chuckles escaping him. Dream stopped spinning them, but not having any intention on putting Sapnap down, to Saps great displeasure. "Dream let me gooo." He extended the 'go', whining so he'd let him down again. But Dream wasn't even close to considering letting his cute friend out of his grip. When he didn't respond, just fondly staring at him, Sapnap tried once again. "Dreammm, I need water." 

Dream just smiled. "You thirsty?" Sap nodded, trying to look pissed at him. It wasn't really working. Either that or Dream simply ignored his angry stare. Instead he carried him to the kitchen, setting him down on the kitchen counter. "What-" But Sapnap didn't get to continue. Dream let him go, instructing him to stay so he could get him a glass of water. 

A breathy laugh came over Sap's lips when he was handed the water. "With what did I deserve this kind of treatment?" He purred, one brow up while watching his friend take the same position in from before when he had sat him down on the counter, standing firmly between his thighs. Dream smiled, inching a little closer. "Only the best for you." The sweetness in his voice made Sapnap heat up, returning the same fond smile. He felt loved and wanted when Dream was around him. Over call it just wasn't the same. Over call, he didn't have Dream's scent in his nose, no heat radiating from his body close to him, no breath on his skin from sweet nonsense whispered to him. Just for him and only him. 

He tried to distract himself from his overflowing feelings in his chest by drinking a sip, avoiding Dream's gaze. The blonde noticed this, a knowing grin falling onto his face. He loved flustered Sapnap. Who doesn't? His eyes traveled his body up and down. Dream still couldn't believe this was all reserved for him and no one else. His desire for the man sitting in front of him grew, so he gave in. While biting his lip profusely he lifted one hand up, the other still stemmed on top of the counter to support himself. With the lifted hand he soft but firmly gripped Sapnap's hands with wich he held the glass, guiding it down, away from his lips. Sapnap looked at him, confused. When he saw his facial expression, the lip biting, the hungry eyes, he was even more confused. He tilted his head, silently showing his confusion. Dream looked down to his hands still holding the glass. He took it from his grip, placing it to their side before looking back up. It slowly started to dawn on Sapnap, but not fast enough for him to have any say in what was about to happen.

His eyes widened in surprise as he felt a warm hand on his chin, stroking his stubbles as soft lips were pressed onto his. He blinked a few times, before giving in with a low chuckle, reciprocating the slow movement of the kiss. The hand on his chin wandered to his neck, other hand caressing up his thigh to place it on his waist. Sapnap hummed in approval, his arms finding their way back around Dream's neck, pressing him closer to deepen the kiss. Dream happily complied, starting to move his lips more strongly, hungrily nibbling on his friend's bottom lip. It caused a breathy giggle from the other, making Dream's heart grow even more. Dream pulled away just so he could look at him. His bloodshot lips, rosy cheeks and chest rising high, taking deep breaths to regain air into his lungs. 

"What was that for?" Sap asked, drowning in love for the man in his arms. Dream smiled lowly, starring right back at him. "I just really fucking missed you." Sapnap melted at his words, not understanding how this man was so perfect. His hands wandered into his hair, lovingly stroking through it. "I missed you too." Dream hummed comfortably at the touch, closing his eyes as he leaned foreword, forehead on forehead, noses touching. "Took you long enough to finally kiss me." Both chuckled, Dream leaning away again. "Not like you could have kissed me too. Huh, Pretty Boy?" God, Dream would kill for those giggles. 

"Well, if you insist on it, ‘Daddy Dream’." With that he closed the gap between them, eagerly pushing their lips together. It took Dream a while to kiss back, too occupied trying to hold back his laughter from the nickname his friend had used. But still, he couldn't help himself playing along with the role he was playfully given. He placed both his hands on the smaller one's waist, teasingly rubbing his thumbs over his hipbones. He smirked into the kiss as he felt Sapnap squirm a little under his touch. He very slowly leaned away, not letting Sapnap the chance to reconnect their lips. The black haired man groaned in annoyance at the loss of lips on his’. The annoyance immediately turned into pleasant surprise as he felt the fabric of his shirt move up a little, hot thumbs very slowly stroking his skin. He was so distracted from the soft touches at his waist that he was suddenly overcome by goosebumps when he felt hot breathing on his neck. An inaudible sound escaped his mouth, ensuring Dream to keep going, to take it further.

Sap could practically feel Dream's smirk against his skin. He was a huge tease and Sapnap really couldn't decide if he liked it or not. "Daddy Dream, huh? You're trying to tell me something, Darling?" His voice was measly a whisper, breath hot against his skin. He started planting soft, ghostly kisses on his neck. Sapnap wasn't able to respond apart from another chuckle, shivering from the soft affection. 

"My beautiful Panda Bear." He whispered, accompanied by a low unintentional growl. It made Sapnap feel all sorts of things. One of them was definitely embarrassment. It wasn't that often he heard Dream's voice with this undertone. “Dreammm-“ he mumbled under his breath, stemming his hands on the other one’s chest, pushing him away ever so slightly. All he received for an answer was a deep chuckle, mouth moving against his skin. He made another embarrassed noise, pushing against his chest again. He didn’t feel uncomfortable or anything, but he couldn’t take too much of Dream’s teasing without feeling embarrassed. Though that always seemed to be the blonde’s goal.

Dream straightened himself, looking at the masterpiece he created. A flushed Sapnap sitting in front of him, squirming under his touch while desperately avoiding his stare. He was normally such a hotheaded guy who used every opportunity to corner Dream, teasing him over call and not at all shy doing so on live streams too. But when it was just the two of them, Dream was able to make him blush like no other. And he absolutely adored that power he was generously given. 

He retreated his hands from under the shirt, lifting them up to cup Sapnap’s face. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, lingering there just a little longer than normal before making his Panda Bear look at him, wether he wanted to or not. 

“I love you, Nick.” voice throbbing with endless love and affection for the man in front of him. He watched as the cheeks underneath his hands started to deepen in their tone of red. “I love you too...” Sapnap mumbled, placing a soft kiss on Dream’s lips. It was too long to be just a peck, but ended too soon for it to turn into another deep kiss. 

The smile’s on the faces of the two idiots didn’t fade even a bit. “Now go take a shower, you stink.” Both of them laughed at Dream’s remark. And with that, Dream let Sapnap go who immediately made his way to the bathroom. After a long-awaited shower he threw on a black shirt and orange shorts, not really caring how he’d look. It didn’t matter anyways, Dream would find him beautiful no matter what he wore. 

They spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch, loving strokes every so often and small kisses ghosting over free laying skin, just enjoying the other’s presence. At one point they called George, missing their friend and wishing he was there with them. The Britt knew about the fond feelings between his two best friends, so he wasn’t that bummed out over not being there with them. He was happy his two friends could enjoy their time alone, doing whatever their hearts desired without having to make sure to include George. 

Late at night Sap had been too cuddly to let Dream go. He really didn’t want to sleep alone. Reluctantly Dream let him sleep in his bed. It didn’t took that much convincing. One look at the tired Texan cuddling his arm and Dream agreed with a sigh. The only reason Sap was supposed to use the guest room was because Dream’s bed was way too small for two people. But when they cuddled up under the covers, a purring Patches laying next to their legs, the lack of space didn’t really matter. 

Dream would just have to look for a bigger bed. Before drifting to sleep he decided it would be the first thing he’d do tomorrow.


End file.
